Of I-pods and Dancing
by Anubis08
Summary: Drabbles about my favorite couples, i-pods, and dancing. Jarley, Finchel, Quick, Tartie, Samcedes, Rugar, Tike. Rated T for Titanium.
1. Jarley

I don't freaking own Glee or anything else.

W%^&*()#345uwertyui

Marley sat in the cafeteria. She sat and had her I-pod touch out that her Aunt Macy bought her for her 15th birthday. She had "Dance Again" playing on her I-pod. She took the earbuds out of her ear.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go to the auditorium?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll ask Mr. Schue to drive you home," her mother replied.

And with that Marley went off.

! #$%^& #$

Once Marley got to the auditorium, she took the earbuds out of her I-pod, restarted the song, and started dancing.

_I wanna dance_

_And love _

_And dance-_

"Nice dancing," a voice said.

Marley jumped in fright.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" the voice asked.

When Marley looked up, she saw the voice was Jake.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, standing up," why are you here this late? It's five-thirty."

"I had to help Mr. Schue with something," he said.

"Oh," Marley said.

"Do you want me to dance with you?" Jake suddenly asked.

"Sure why not?" she shrugged.

They started dancing. When the music stopped. Marley spun and landed in Jake's arms. They kissed.

When they broke apart, Jake asked,"Marley, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," was her answer.

They kissed.


	2. Finchel

Hiiiiiii! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

! #$%^&*! #$%^

Rachel sat on her bed with her I-phone 5. Finn had bought it for her as a birthday present. _Finn. _He was probably still mad at her for kissing Brody. She has locked herself in her room since he left. AKA, a month. Kurt sent in her food and water.

That fateful day, Rachel decided she would go out to the dance studio. She didn't know why but, she wanted to go out. So she picked herself up and went out.

"You're alive-I mean, you're out!" Kurt exclaimed while putting her in a bear hug.

"Okay, Kurt. I'm happy I'm alive , too. Now let go of me," Rachel said and walked out.

! #$%^&*(QERTYUIOP

Rachel walked into NYADA's dance room. Thankfully neither Ms. Tibeduex or Cassandra was there. She took out her phone and put on a song.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry_

_And curse to the wind._

Rachel had started dancing by that point.

_But darling you are _

_The only exception_

_You a-_

The music had stopped. Rachel spun around and saw Finn with a bunch of roses. She ran into his arms.

"Never leave again. I love you too much," Rachel cried into his shoulder.

"I will never. And to permanize(** A/N: LOL is permanize a word?**) that, Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I will," Rachel said.

They pulled into a kiss.


	3. Klaine

Wow! Two chapters in a day! Hooray! I forgot to add Klaine to my list in the description. Sorry.

Oh, and people, please don't diss Blaine because he cheated on Kurt. I love his character and I'm ticked at Ryan Murphy.

I don't own Glee or any other properties.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*(! #$%^&

Blaine sat in the auditorium at McKinley. He was listening to his micro-I-pod that his brother bought him. He put in the earphones and clicked on the first song. Of course, it HAD to be "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. It really describes him and Kurt. _Kurt._ He wouldn't answer his texts, emais, IMs, facebook and twitter messages, phone calls, or letters. Blaine thought Kurt would never forgive him.

He literally had to run out of the room when Mr. Schue said his wedding was going to be the week after Finn and Rachel's. Finn and Rachel came to Ohio to get married. Kurt couldn't come with them but he would be in for Mr. Schuester's wedding.

All of that plus Jarley was too much to bear. He hasn't been to glee club meeting for the past three weeks.

_Well, the past is the past. Now I need to get ready to dance at Mr. Schue's wedding,_ he thought.

He took the earphones out and was about to press play until he heard a voice.

"Don't you need two people to ballroom dance?" he heard someone say.

He saw Kurt walking down the left aisle.

Blaine ran and hugged him.

"I will never, never, EVER, be so stupid and cheat on you again," he sobbed into Kurt's sweater.

"I know you won't , because I've had time to heal," was Kurt's reply.

"Please take me back!" Blaine begged.

"Always have, always will," Kurt smiled.

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*(

I know short chapter. Sorry.


	4. Quick

Hi guys. Sorry for my LONGG wait, but I have a lot of homework. Homework sucks. And my feet are sooooo sore.

I don't own Glee or anything else.

! #$%^ #

Quinn sat in her dorm with her I-pod nano in her hand. She was trying to block out the music and banging coming through the wall.

_Stupid parties, _Quinn thought.

She turned on her i-pod and went to the next song.

_When I walk on by_

_Girls be lookin' like_

_Damn, he fly_

This song definetly describes Puck.

She heard a knock at the door. It better not be her roommate with yet ANOTHER guy.

Instead it was Puck with Beth.

"But-but-she-and-you-and-Shelby-and," Quinn stammered.

"Shelby was in a car crash a month ago. Her will said we had custody of Beth," Puck explained.

**(A/N: Would Beth be three by then?)** Beth just sat and giggled. "Mommy, I wuv vou," she said.

_Is she talking about Shelby? Or me?_, Quinn thought.

"But wait, how are we going to live with her if I'm here and if you're in California?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"I've thought about that. It seems as though I have a half-brother in Lima, if you wanted to move back?" he asked," besides, aren't you a bridesmaid in Rachel's wedding?"

"Actually, I'm Maid of Honor," Quinn muttered.

"And Rachel said that Beth could be flower girl," he added.

"Okay, I'll apply to University of Ohio, so we can raise Beth together," Quinn said beaming.

"Oh, and so we don't break-up when Beth is five or something, Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Quinn agreed and they kissed.

Beth gave a little squeal.

! #$%^&*! #$%^&

I know. Sorry no dancing.


End file.
